


The Collision of Stars

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of suicidal ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: The day we met you stared into the face of the darkest parts of me and decided I was enough





	The Collision of Stars

_ I could have never anticipated your arrival _

_ I was a man with an empty heart, hardened by my past _

_ Craving nothing but the war I didn't belong in anymore _

_ Left with the miracle of a life I no longer wanted _

_ Quiet nights spent with a heart I wished would stop beating _

_ A gun with three bullets too many _

_ The day we met you stared into the face of the darkest parts of me and decided I was enough _

_ I hadn't realized how dark of a place my world had become until you pressed the palm of your hand against mine and gave me the promise of a place to call home _

_ You ignited the flame inside me that I hadn't realized was still there _

_ You looked up at the stars and spoke of their beauty, but I could only stare at you _

_ After you came crashing into my life, everything was an adventure _

_ Every moment was one that I wanted to live _

_ To share with you _

_ You threatened my heart _

_ My safety and even my sanity _

_ And still, I couldn't get enough _

_ You're reckless, infuriating and the best thing that's ever happened to me _

_ I was stunned and compelled and surprised _

_ Second-guessing everything I thought I knew about myself and the world _

_ And it was in the darkest part of the night where all we had was each other that I realized _

_ You needed me as much as I needed you _

_ And sometimes I get scared because you're it for me _

_ It's you _

_ I don't want anyone else _

_ It's frightening that it took just one moment for me to fall in the kind of love one would kill for _

_ And I'm afraid that the gun in our bedside drawer doesn't have enough bullets to keep you by my side _

_ I'm terrified that now we've both found something worth keeping, we won't know how to hold on _

_ I'm frightened of the silence, t_ _he emptiness that came before you _

_ I never expected it to be you _

_ But it is _

_ It's you _


End file.
